New Beginnings
by maria villa
Summary: An old friend of Josiah's comes to town, changing the lives of the seven.


Title: New Beginnings

Author: maria villa

Genre: M7/ Highlander AU

Characters: all of the seven, Mary Travis, OFC

Disclaimer: I do not own the Magnificent Seven no matter how much I wish I did. They are owned by MGM, CBS, and Trilogy. I don't own the Highlander: The Series. Rysher Entertainment and Davis/Panzer Productions own them. Any original characters belong to me.

Notes: This is the first installment in a series I started seven years ago. I had completed two stories and was working on the third when RL took over. The usual characters of Highlander: The Series are not in the story line. For M7, this takes in account all of the episodes aired up to The Trial except Inez doesn't exist in my world. Also, Ron Perlman, a.k.a. Josiah Sanchez, played an Immortal on Highlander: The Series. In my story, he is already an Immortal, disregarding any time he got shot.

Part 1

The air was heavy and thick with the smell of spring. The fresh flowers, the sounds of the birds soothed her troubled soul. She had lived a long immortal life, seen things no one could imagine, yet she still her sanity. She sat up and stretched, letting the cool grass tickle her feet as she walked to the stream. Dipping her hand in, she splashed her face with the cool water then took several drinks, the liquid quenching her parched throat. As she leaned back, enjoying the warmth of the sun a prickling sensation creep up her spine. Lilandra stood, immediately became alert, her dark brown eyes scanning her surroundings.

Her hands tightened around the sword she kept tucked in her long coat, waiting for the Immortal to make him or herself known. When no one appeared, Lilandra frowned. Still keeping a tight grip on her sword, she walked back to her horse.

Lilandra swung herself up easily and took one last glance. She knew it wasn't a trick of her mind; Lilandra felt another Immortal, a strong one. Lilandra pat the side of her horse's neck. "Guess we better head on to Four Corners uh girl?" She pulled on the reigns, and shot off at full gallop.

Vin Tanner exited the sheriff's office and took a long, deep breath. The fresh air felt good, especially after the stuffiness of the office. Four Corners was calm ever since the trial of Nathan's father and the sharpshooter welcomed the peace and quiet. It had been hectic the last couple of months and each of the seven took the lull in action to attend to other business. Nathan had left earlier in the day to visit the Seminole village to see Rain and to check if they needed some help. Josiah had went with him. Chris had retreated to the solitude of his small ranch a few days ago and would return to town that evening. And as far Vin knew, Ezra was still asleep after a productive night of gambling.

"Boys..." he greeted, and lightly tapped the rim of his hat to Buck and JD before settling himself in a nearby chair. "Anythin' interestin' goin' about?" he asked, nursing his cup of coffee.

"It's been quiet as a bunch of nuns durin' morning prayers..." Buck answered then playfully knocked off JD's bowler hat.

"Hey!" JD protested. He gave his friend a look and leaned over to retrieve his hat. JD brushed the dirt from it and righted it on his head. "You mind?"

Buck gave him an easy grin. "What for?"

Vin chuckled and kicked up his feet on the rail and lowered his hat over his eyes. "Let me know when somethin' exciting happens," he said and leaned his chair back against the brick.

"As if you don't notice..." JD mumbled.

Lilandra rode into the town in a gentle trot, letting her horse pick its way through the ground. She was tired, exhausted, and covered with dirt from the long ride. 'Man, do I ever need a bath,' Lilandra thought to herself. Traveling straight for three days made her crave a long, relaxing soak in the tub and a nice warm bed. Rest first before meeting her old friend Josiah Sanchez and the other men he mentioned in his letter.

Seeing three men sitting over at the sheriff's office she nudged her horse Snow in that direction. "Well baby girl, I be those fellas over there can tell us where the livery stable is so you can rest up," speaking softly to her horse. Lilandra chuckled as Snow neighed in delight and trotted a little bit faster.

"Sure Buck... I 'm sure Miss Burke was just excited seein' you," JD said sarcastically, grinning at the older man.

"Kid, I'm tellin' ya the truth!" Buck exclaimed. "She fluttered her eye lashes and gave me that purdy smile of hers..."

"Uh huh..." JD nodded and scanned the street. He half listened to Buck prattle on about his latest conquest. He was about to make another comment when his jaw dropped open.

"So there I was ready to... hey Kid! Are you listenin' to a word I'm sayin'? Kid!" Buck shouted and waved his hand in front of his face. "What is so interestin' that..." He turned to follow JD's gaze and his eyes widen. "Damn!"

Vin tilted his hat back with a slightly confused look on his face. "What the hell got you two?" he questioned and peered around them. His chair clattered to the floor along with his coffee cup. He whistled slowly. "Damn..." repeating Buck's curse in a more subtle tone.

The three protectors were not the only ones staring. Some of the townspeople had stopped the streets to stare and quietly whispered to each other, speculating about the horse and rider. The brilliant white coat shined in the midday sun, the mane a pale blonde. It was the most stunning horse that Vin Tanner had ever laid eyes on, and he had seen quite a few when he spent his years with the Indians.

"Wow..." was all JD could say.

"Am I dreamin'?" Buck asked.

"If you are then I am too," Vin said finding his voice. He observed the rider heading in their direction. His eyes narrowed in on the face of the rider and with a slight start, realized it was a woman that commanded the graceful creature. Her high cheekbones made her look exotic and her warm eyes betrayed a kind soul. She wore a long black duster which was dusty from a hard ride. Vin thought she could be of Indian descent with her looks, but he couldn't place which tribe she could be from.

Lilandra stopped in front of sheriff's office and swung from her horse, though not with her usual ease. Her leg muscles ached from being constantly in the saddle for the last three days. She gathered the reigns in her hands and offered the three men a tired smile. "Y'all mind pointing me the direction of the livery? I like to get my horse settled in before heading to the hotel."

Buck shot to his feet and removed his hat, crunching it between his hands. "Ma'am... I must say you're looking mighty radiant, more beautiful than the sun!"

"Why do I feel like you've used that line before?" Lilandra replied wryly. "I am covered head to toe with dust. Right now I sure don't feel attractive."

"Oh be reassured ma'am... a little bit of dirt don't harm none," Buck responded, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

JD also stood, elbowing his friend in the gut. "You're being rude Buck. Ma'am," he nodded tipping his hat in a friendly gesture. "If you don't mind, I can take care of your horse if you want to head to the hotel."

"I would love that," Lilandra said almost sighing with relief. "Mr..."

"Dunne." He bounded off the step with excited energy and tipped his hat. "JD Dunne ma'am."

"JD Dunne..." letting the name roll off her tongue easily. She recognized the name as one of the other six men that her friend worked with. She offered a hand and was slightly surprised when JD took it and brought it to his lips. "Nice to met you. Name's Melissa Kyle," using the name she went by nowadays.

Buck cleared his throat loudly. "JD, don't you think ya should do somethin'?"

"Jealous Buck?" JD teased.

"Just introduce us..." Buck hissed quietly at him.

JD merely rolled his eyes. "Miss Kyle, this here is Buck Wilmington."

"Vin Tanner Miss Kyle," introducing himself. He stood up and brought two fingers to the rim of his hat. "Beautiful horse ya got there."

"Thank you," patting her horse's neck. "Snow here is a special girl... aren't you?" softly speaking, rubbing her cheek against the nape.

"Well now that JD will take the horse to the livery, I myself won't mind escortin' you to hotel Miss Kyle," Buck said gallantly offering his arm to Lilandra.

She eyed him keenly. Buck Wilmington, her friend mentioned to watch out for this one's charms. "That will work for me," taking his arm. She turned to Vin who was leaning against a post. "I guess I'll be seeing you around Mr. Tanner."

Vin simply nodded. "I imagine so."

Lilandra nodded her head and she and Buck headed down the street towards the hotel. An disconcerting feeling settled over Vin as he watched the two disappear through the doorway. The name Melissa Kyle sounded very familiar to him. It left him unsettled and Tanner did not like the feeling for it usually meant there was trouble.


End file.
